Together forever
by Hollywoodheights1fan
Summary: This storie takes place when Loren and Eddie are on there way to new York for Loren's performance but Loren finds out some stuff she doesnt want to know and see later on what happens between Leddie!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction. I'm learning & trying my best to make my stories interesting , so I hope you enjoy what I've gotten so far & I will try to publish stories every now and then Thanks!

Loren and Eddie were together sitting in the plane on they're way to new York including Max Nora Kelly & jake. Loren was performing in new York the following day. Eddie and Loren were trying to grasp the fact that they were together because to them it had felt as of the were seperated for months. It had been 3 hour that they had been flying and Eddie and Loren were asleep cuddling together. Loren was awake but Eddie was knocked out Loren thought that because of the situation that Eddie was in he may have not gotten any sleep. Loren needed to use the bathroom so she tried not to wake up Eddie he had her in hug , so she lightly moved his arms from around her and got up tippy toeing but she was caught.

Eddie-where are you going (eddie asked while trying to stretch from his nice nap)

Loren-oh your awake I thought you were knocked out?( she said with humor)

They both giggled

Eddie-no I may have looked that way but I was just tired but I'm awake now. Where were you going?

Loren- I was just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back handsome (she then leaned in and kissed him)

Eddie-ok well hurry I wanna talk to you about something.(Eddie knew had to tell Loren sooner or later about what happend between him and Leah)

Loren-k

Eddie sat there thinking how he was going to tell his beutiful girlfriend that he had just told he loved , that he practically cheated with some girl who was staying with him at a motel...he knew he didn't cheat that it was Leah who kissed him but he just wasn't quit sure if Loren considered that cheating. He didn't want Loren to break up with him and he was nervous.

Loren-I'm back, so what's up? (she leaned in and kissed him for a few seconds before she sat back down next to him)

Eddie just sat there staring at her for a while..

Loren-eddie you ok?(Loren felt alittle nervous about what Eddie was going to tell her)

Eddie- sorry.. It's just I need to tell you something about what happend between me and Leah..

Loren- Eddie?( Loren had spoke with worriehim her voice)

Mean while Nora Max Kelly and Jake were all on the other side of the plane because they wanted Eddie and Loren to have time together. They were all chatting away speaking stuff about Loren's performance and how she had preformed that night and also about Eddie being back.

Max- man I'm so happy tht Eddie is back with us & that he's alive.

Nora- I know we all missed Eddie miserably but im just glad that Loren won't have to cry a river any more. Loren had practically gone into depression.

Kelly-I know Loren was so sad and distraught she couldn't even record the song at the studio.

Jake-You know Kelly you really didn't let Loren have any time to heal over what we thought had happend?

Max and Nora- yeah you don't really give her time to heal.

Kelly- really? Guys I'm sorry if I was , I was just trying to keep Loren distracted and plus she had all these emotions that I thought were very useful for her to start making new music.

Nora- We know that you weren't trying to cause any harm We just thought maybe you could have been alittle more considerate about Loren's feeligs.

Max- she's still a teenager shes very fragile.

Jake- I wasn't the only one who thought you were pressuring Loren.

Kelly- I know I'm so sorry guys I think I need to go talk to Loren.(wih that Kelly left to go speak to Loren)

(Thanks to who ever read it I had fun writting it!)


	2. Chapter 2

K well I'm going to continue and see where this storie goes so thanks if you have read it.

Loren- Eddie?( she said with worrie in her voice)

Eddie- no please don't get all worried it wasn't that bad.. Well Leah had kissed me when she was trying to help me with my stuff.(he made a face where he was expecting Loren to yell and get mad)

Loren- what do you mean she kissed you?

Eddie- just that , that I didn't kiss her she leaned in and kissed me but I pushed her the second she did it. Loren I love you wih all my heart and I would never plan on hurting you.( Eddie meant every word he Said he was just hoping that Loren believes everything he just said)

Loren- oh Eddiknow love you too but you know that I could never Belive that you would ever want to hurt me.(with that she leaned against Eddie and kissed him with passion he had also leaned in and they had been kissing for a while now)

Eddie was the first to pull away slowly because he never apologized to Loren.

Eddie- Loren I never said that I'm sorry & I love you! (he then cupped her face and kissed her again)

Loren giggled

Loren-Eddie I forgive you & I love you too just please try not to get yourself in a situation like that again.

Loren and Eddie were about to kiss again but Kelly came in unexpected.

Kelly- Loren!... Oh sorry for just barging in I just need to speak to you I think I owe you an apology.

Eddie- wait why would you need to apologize to Loren? What happend?

Loren- yeah Kelly I'm kinda lost why do you need to apologize? What did you do?

Loren and Eddie were both curious.

Kelly- no its nothing crazy I just wanted to apologize because of the way i was acting when you were trying to grieve over Eddie I made you work in the studio & made you do interview and also write new songs I was wrong for that and I'm sorry.

Eddie- What?! You put loren through all that while she was trying so hard to stay strong for me?

Loren- no Eddie it was fine it wasn't that a big deal.. & kelly I appreciate you coming to me and apologizing I forgive you.

Loren had gotten up and hugged Kelly.

Eddie- Kelly I know this doesn't really concern me even though it kinda does .. I just can't Belive you did that to Loren?

Loren- Eddie Its fine.. I was fine. Kelly didn't mean to.

Kelly- I really didnt Eddie I didn't mean to pressure Loren I just thought since she had all these emotions that she should use them. I'm really sorry Eddie I do owe you one to.

Eddie- yeah well im not sure if I can except that apology I just need time alone with Loren. Can you give us some time?

Eddie was frustrated with Kelly he really never liked her because fist she was tring so hard to change who Loren really was andnot Loren just be her self and now why he found out he just doesn't trust kelly any more with Loren.

Kelly- ok I'll leave..(Kelly stepped out and went back to her seat)

Loren- Eddie really it's ok Kelly was just doing her job.

Eddie- Baby why didn't you tell me what Kelly had done? You know I don't trust Kelly.

Loren- Eddie you don't mean that you know Kelly wasnt trying to do any harm she was just trying to do her job.

Eddie- well I dont like the way she does it. ( Eddie was now frustrated and wanted to change the subject)

Loren- I love you! Your so protective of me..That makes me feel so special.(Loren had butterflys in her stomach thinking how someone can love and care for her so much other then her mom)

Eddie- loren I love you so much and anyone who hurts you has to deal wit h me. No one will everdeft in the way of you and me I love you to much torely someone change you. Or steal you from me.

Loren- I love you too!( they began to kiss until the pilot announced they were landing.)

-5 months passed-

Max- here it is son.. Your moms ring. I know your mom would be so proud of you i know I'm proud of you.. Loren's the girl son I'm happy about the decision your making here.

Eddie- thanks dad I know Loren is everything I would or could ever need in a woman she's the love of my life and I won'tlet her slip from me.

Max- I know syouuu so proud of you.

Eddie- ok well ima head out out pops love you and thanks for the ring.(with that Eddie and max hugged and said they're goodbyes)

Eddie was on his way to go pick up Loren from her photo shoot for her new album. Eddie had it all planned out on how he was going to propose to Loren. He was a nervous reck but before he went to Loren's he had to goratio with Nora he had somebusiness to tak e care of.

"Ding dong"

Nora came to the door curious who was there.

Nora- oh hi Eddie what brings you by?(she moved to the side letting Eddie into the home)

Eddie-hi Nora I cane bynecause I have something important to ask you.

Nora- sure Eddie what is it? Would you like anything to drink?

Eddie- no no I'm good but can you come have a seat with me here on the couch?

Nora- sure (she sounded curious)

Eddie- well nora I came here to ask you for your permission to ask Loren to marry me?

Nora- Omg what?!(Nora had this huge smile on her face) Eddie of course you can ask Loren to marry you!

Eddie-thanks Nor. I really appreciate it.

Nora- thank you Eddie for coming to ask for my permission to propose to my daughter! I love you like a son and I'm so happy for you two!(Nora started to cry with joy)

Eddie got Nora and they hugged for a while.

Nora- ok well get out of here so you can get this show on the road.

They both laughed and Eddie left to go get his soon to be fiancé.

I hope you enjoyed mychapter two I'm going to keep this going andcare where this leads but thank you to who ever has read this.:)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this will be the 3rd time I publish a new chapter today , I hope readers don't expect me to this everyday this is just because of Christmas break and plus the next following week I won't be home much to write.

Chapter3-

Loren- hey babe what are you doing here I'm not quit ready yet.(she kissed Eddie)

Eddie-oh your not ready? I just came to pick you up but I can wait for when your ready...Loren what are you wearing?(he looked at her and examined her)

Loren-what you don't like it?

Eddie-no no don't get me wrong it's just again Kelly's putting you in something thats just not dont you ever tell Kelly how you feel about the wardrobe?

Loren- its fine Eddie I dont have a problem with Kelly or the cloths sure maybe the cloths isn't me but I have to try new things.(she said with alittle annoyance in her voice)

Eddie- I'm sorry if I'm making you frustrated it's just I don't like the way she has always thought that since she's your manager she can control every little thing.

Loren- Eddie I understand but I really don't wanna have this conversation here and yes I do understand what you mean & I appreciate what you do for me but you have to let me make my own mistakes.. Please understand why I do what I do.

Eddie- your right..ok well go hurry & finish up I have somewhere to take you.

Loren- ooh is it a surprise!?

Eddie- yes so go hurry up.

Loren- ok!( he then kissed her and let her go back to work)

Eddie sat there watching his beutiful girlfriend model for her shoot and he was just thinking how lucky he was to have gone from a dark place in his life to Loren who had brightned his life. Eddie loved Loren will all his heart.

Melissa had stayed in L.A. To take that offer that had to do with and Loren still hung out like old times it was just that loren sometimes had to work at the same time Mel had to work so they really didn't have time sometimes.

Melissa-hey Eddie so how's it going?(she called him on the phone)

Eddie- oh hey Mel what's up?

Melissa- I was calling to ask if you already got everything planned out for the proposal?

Eddie- oh yeah I already got the plane tickets and everything ready & I already got the ring.(he said with happiness)

Melissa- omg Eddie I'm so happy for you guys. I know that Loren will say yes!

Eddie- thanks Mel I know I'm nervous but I know Loren will be happy with the ring.

Melissa- I know Eddie.. Ok well I gotta go tell lo I said hi & to call me she doesn't answer her phone.

Eddie- ok I will bye Mel.

Melissa- bye

Eddie had gotten off the phone with Melissa and didn't even realize that Loren was already done with her Photo shoot.

Loren- k babe I'm ready to go..(she leaned in and kissed him)

Eddie- oh your ready I didn't even see you.. I was on the phone with Mel & she wants you to call her.

Loren- oh really what does she say

Eddie- nothing just that she wants to talk to you. Hey I have a surprise for you!

Loren- really what is it?( Loren was excited to know what it was)

Eddie- all I can say is that were gonna go home and I want you to pack some cloths for the weekend.(Loren and Eddie had been living together since that day they came back from newTyrol he couldn't be another day with out her)

Loren- Eddie what are you going to do? Where are we going?( Loren now was so curious)

Eddie- my lips are sealed

They both laughed

Loren- your such a romantic!(she said with excitement)

Eddie- that's because I love you!

Loren- I love you too!(they both leaned in and kissed)

-Max&Nora-

Max- I wonder if Eddie and Loren have already left for the surprise?

Nora- I know I'm so curious. I think I'll call her.

Max- no don't I think you should give them time alone together. Loren will be fine you know Eddie.

Nora- yea I know your right.

Max- so are you hungry?

Nora- yea alittle. Where should we go?

Max- let's go to rumor.

Nora- really? I don't feel like rumor we should go some where plain lets go to panera bread I feel like something simple.

Max- ok that's fine

Nora and max left to panera and had they're lunch in peace with no paparazzi.

Loren- ok Eddie I got all my stuff but can you atleast tell me where we're going?

Eddie- nope sorry(he said with pleasure)

Loren- I hate you(she said while laughing)

Eddie laughed as well

Eddie- I love you too!

Loren and Eddie were on the plane already and Loren had no clue where Eddie was taking her but she knew she would love it either way this turned out.

Pilot- ok passengers please fasten your seat belts we are landing.

Loren had looked out the window and saw the most beutiful thing ever.

Loren- Omg no you didn't? Eddie this is so beutiful?

I had really fun writting this storie and I'm more excited on writing chapter 4 it's going to be really good. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

Loren-omg Eddie this is amazing! I've never been to Paris! You didn't have to do this?

Eddie- oh yes I did I love you & I want you to know that.

Eddie then leaned in and kissed his beautiful girlfriend.

Loren- Eddie I already know you love me...you tell me every minute of everyday.

Eddie- either way you deserve this your the most amazing women that I have ever met and I want to do something special for my girl.

Loren- Eddie I love you so much! You always do something to make me love you even more everyday!

Eddie-well don't think this is the end of the surprise I have more in mined!

Loren- oh Eddie please this is as much as I could ever ask for.

Eddie- sorry but your still gonna get your other surprises to!( he then kissed her to make sure she wouldn't say anything else to convince Eddie she was pleased and didn't deserve more)

Loren and Eddie had gotten off the plane and were headed to they're hotel. Luckily no one really knew that the most popular couple were headed to Paris or even knew they were there so there were no paparazzi and not that of a big crowd.

Eddie had gotten them a nice 5 star hotel & Loren loved it. Once they had gotten all they're stuff settled into they're suite hotel room they were planing on going around Paris for a tour.

Eddie- so I want to take you out to eat. What would my lovely lady have in mind?

Loren- I'm not sure I've never been here to Paris. All I know is that we better eat soon because I'm starved. ( she giggled and so did Eddie )

Eddie- well I do have something planned for us to go eat.(he said mysteriously)

Loren- oh really what is this plan you have?(she was curious)

Eddie- well you'll just have to wait and see won't you?( he said knowing she would become even more curious )

Loren- come on Eddie enough with all the surprises your killing me here.(she said laughing)

Eddie- sorry! Love you!( he kissed her)

Loren- i love you too!(she kissed him back)

Eddie- ok well go get dressed into something very nice.

Loren- ok!

While Loren had walked off into another room in the hotel suite Eddie was getting ready as well. Eddie had put on a nice suit and he went to his stuff and got out a little red box and untoped it to see the ring that was once on his mothers finger & thought to himself that he was doing the right thing in asking Loren to marry him. Eddie loved Loren and was ready to become her husband. He then closed the box and put it in to his pocket.

Loren had walked into the room.

Eddie- Wow! Lo you look amazing!( Eddie was in awe of what Loren had on. She had a long silky red dress that showed off her curves)

Loren- you don't think I'm over dressed? I'm mean you said nice so I put on nice.(she laughed)

Eddie- oh no you look amazing!(Eddie couldn't help staring at her )

Loren- thanks!( Loren was now blushing)

Eddie then leaned in and kissed her with so much love.

Eddie- ok well are you ready?

Loren- yes let's go.

Eddie and Loren walked out of the hotel and Eddie had a limo waiting for them.

Eddie- ok well I need you to put this on?

Loren- really Eddie?( Eddie had handed her a blind fold)

Eddie- its part of the surprise.

Loren- oh fine!(she said laughing)

Eddie had helped Loren put the blind fold on. Eddie knew she would love this new surprise. Eddie and Loren talked the way there.

Eddde- ok we're here.

Loren- can I take the bling fold off?

Eddie- not yet hold on.(Eddie was helping Loren out of the limo and positioned her to face forwards next to him.

Eddie- ok you can take it off now.

Loren took the blind fold off and she had the most hugest smile on her face.

Loren- oh Eddie!? This is so beautiful I never thought that I would be standing here! I love you! Your amazing!

Eddie- well well I do try my best( he said sarcasticly)do you like it?

Loren- no Eddie I love it! It's so beautiful (She leaned in and kissed him)

Eddie- just like you!(he kissed her again)

Eddie had brought Loren to the Eiffel tower. He brought her up to the very top and he had rented the whole top floor for him and Loren. Eddie had people playing the violin for them and had set a beautiful dinner for them with roses and candal light every where.

Loren- Eddie?(Loren then began crying because of how eddie was treating her as if she was a queen she loved him so much and that's all she really needed was him)

Eddie- I love you Loren so so very much and I wanted to do this right.( he then had a tear in his eyes he knew this was the time to propose)

Loren- what do you mean Eddie?( then Eddie had gotten on one knee)

Loren- EDDIE?!( Loren was shocked, what is Eddie about to do? she thought to herself)

Eddie- Loren you are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me your the reason I get up everyday I love getting up thinking that it doesn't really matter where I am in life as long as I only have you in it with me. I love that when ever I get stuck when writing new music all I have to do is think about you and all these emotions I really cant describe come flowing out at once. Loren all I know is that I love you with all my heart and I just want to live life making you happy and wanting to be with you every minute of my life. (with that Eddie pulled out the little red box and opened it)

Loren had tears running down her face because of all those beautiful words Eddie just confessed to her and of how much Eddie loved her. Loren was also so shocked she recognized the ring in eddies hands.

Eddie- Loren baby what I'm trying to say here is will you marry me?

Loren- oh Eddie...

Sorry guys I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next. Will she say no or will she say yes? Or will something happen to flip things upside down? Thanks to all the readers I've had and please leave comments letting me know what you think of the storie.:)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys well I haven't been able to update any story's but I'm working on the next story right now and I'm really unsure of what to do my sister has given me really good ideas but I'm not sure if you guys will like it. If I we're to do her idea it would be a huge twist and I'm not sure you guys would like that so if you can please review me and give me guys your opinions or ideas thanks. Oh and let me know I'd you want this to be a happy ending or some twist or drama? Thanks

-Thalia?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I've gotten enough reviews showing on what you guy want to happen on this chapter shive made my mine up and here it is! Hope you like.

Loren- Yes! Eddie I will marry you!(Loren said with tears running down her face & she was so happy)

Eddie-I love you so much!(he then leaned and kissed her)

Eddie then put the ring on lorens finger & Loren just admired the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

Loren- Eddie I love the ring it'too beautiful but are you sure your mother would be ok with this?

Eddie- oh Loren my mom would love you so much as if you were her daughter and of course she would want you to have her ring! And you knew ths was mymothers ring?

Loren- of course I did your dad showed it to me one time & I have always thought that was a pretty ring!

Eddie- well that's just grate! I love you !

Loren- I love you too ! I'm gonna love being called that every where I go!

Eddie- well get used to it because you will be called that a lot!

With that Eddie and Loren kissed and then they went to the beautiful dinner that Eddie had planned for them. Eddie had gotten lasagna for them but also got had a pecan pie that Nora showed Eddie how to ate they're food and decided to just sit ther and watch the Paris view from up there. Soon they had to leave because they were closing already. They left & went back to the hotel.

10 months later-

Loren and Eddie were all over magazines because of they're big day! Loren hEd everything ready today was the day she would officially be Loren Duran by the law.

-Beep Beep-

The alarm went off. It was 6 in the morning and Loren was rushing because she had to get her hair and makeup done for her wedding.

Loren- omg mom this is it! I'm getting married today!

Nora- I know sweetie! Your an adult now and your getting married and then you'll one day have children and then yourchildren have children and then...(Nora was cut off by Loren because Nora was crying hysterically and she was over reacting)

Loren- Mom! I get it but just because I'm getting married doesn't change anything I'm going to be right here but with Eddie with me all the time! I love you mom don't forget that.

Nora- oh honey I'm so happy for you guys! I know that Eddie will take really good care of you!( she then grabbed Loren and hugged her real tight)

Melissa- ok guys let's get this show on the road there more time for hugging another time!

Loren- ok!

Nora- lets go!

-Eddie-

Eddie was up already he was so excited that today he was gonna marry the Love of his life. Ian is eddies his best man and so is his dad max.

Max- are you ready son?

Eddie- yea pops im as ready as I can be!

Ian- I'm so happy for you guys! Ya'll two guys are to good together! (Ian laughed as well as the others)

Eddie-ok guys I'm all ready now let's head to the church before anyone else arrives.

Eddie,max, and Ian all got in the limo and they arrived to the church.

Loren,Nora and Melissa had also arrived at the church a little earlier then Eddie and the guys.

Loren had her makeup done and her hair. Loren was going to put on her dress.

Nora- oh honey you look beautiful in that dress eddies goIng to love you in that dress.(Nora started crying because this was the first time she saw her daughtehead a bride.)

Melissa- you do Loren you look like a bride! Eddie will love you even more when he sees you!

They all hugged and it was time for Loren to come down the aisle.

The music starts to play and there are over 200 hundred people there and they all stand.

Eddies thought- oh my god Loren looks beautiful she is so gorgeous in that dress it shows Off her curves.

Loren was walking down the aisle with max on her side and she saw how Handsom Eddie looked in his suite he was so perfect to her.

Chloe-Stop!

Lets see what happens next and sorry if my writing is bad like if I missed spelled stuff. Review back I love your opinion on my story thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't had time to write any new chapters it'sbecause I've been so busy! Like right now im at soccer practice cx on a 5 min brake & when I get home I will start writting! ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe was dragged out of there so quickly people didn't even notice she cqme in screaming. Eddie and Loren just ignored it and pretended that they never even saw Chloe.

Priest- where we're we right!

The priest went on to say all that blah blah blah!

Preist- and the rings!

Loren and Eddie put on each others rings.

Priest- do you Eduardo Duran take Loren Tate to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Eddie- I do.(Eddie said with tears In his eyes)

Priest- do you Loren Tate take Eduardo Duran to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Loren- I do!(Loren said with tears in her eyes as well)

Priest- I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!

Eddie had kissed Loren with so much love! Everyone cheered and they went to therevels inner and then they left to they're honey moon in Hawaii.

-6 months later-

Eddie and Loren we're happily married and were even more famous because they were a very popular famous married couple!

Loren and Eddie are in they're home they had purchased.

Loren- babe I'm not feeling that good right now I'm gonna go take a qu...(Loren ran off to the bathroom and started throwing up & Eddie ran after her)

Eddie- baby are you ok!? I think you need to rest!

Loren- ok I will but can you please step out I don't want you to see me throwing up its gross.

Eddie- sure but I don't have a problem holding our hair back.

Loren- no Babe I fine but thanks anyways.

Eddie left to the other room and loren was in the bathroom thinking.. If she could be pregnet? She needed To fined out because if she was eddie needed to know.

(ok guys omg I finally wrote something cx I know this alittle but it's something I know told you that I have been busy but today I had a day off of soccer practice so I wrote for you guys! Please leave comments onideas because lately I have been having huge brain farts!) mwaa love you guys!?

Oh and I will try to keep updating if I can get some good ideas and I will be sure to give you credit.


	9. Chapter 9

Loren had steped out of the bathroom and told Eddie she was going to togs the store to pick up some stuff she needed.

Cashier- thank you and have a nice day!

Loren- thank you! (Loren had just bought a pregnancy test)

Loren was on her way home and she had walked right into the house and Eddie was in his office signing papers jake sent over. Eddie noticed Loren walk in and went I greet her.

Eddie- hey babe where did you go?

Loren- oh I went to the ugh.? Gas station to put gas.

Eddie- babe I can tell your lying. What's up?

Loren- nothing I did go to the gas station.

Eddie- babe please I can tell that your ok. Please tell me?

Loren- ok I went to the store to get a pregnancy test!(she said with alittle frustration)

Eddie- what? Why do you think ur pregnet?(Eddie had butterfly's in his stomach but in a good way)

Loren- I don't know yet I think?

Eddie- well I want you to know baby that I will be so happy to become a dad if you are pregnet.

Loren- thank you baby I love you!

Eddie- I love you too!(he pulled her close and kissed her)

Loren and Eddie both went to the bathroom and Loren had done the pregnecy test and thy were now waiting for 5 min.

Beep!

Loren turned and looked Eddie in the eyes and he looked at her and then she picled up the pregnancy test and looked at it.

Loren- Eddie I'm ...

K guys well here you go! I'll try to make a new one next time not sure when but I will soon! Mwaa! Thank you!


	10. Not a new chapter sorry I know !

Okay I am so sorry I haven't updated yer it's just that Im a very busy girl I have soccer ,my grandpas in the hospital because he has cancer and now my parents recently just split.. So Im going through alot but you know how excited y'all get to read story's?... well I'm the same way I follow every story on here and I'm in love with every single writers story so then I dont really feel like writting but since y'all want me to update so badly I will! Just give me time and I will starrt writting today.. Ok well thank You.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys so here's a sneak peek.

loren- Eddie I'm pregnet!

eddie- Loren! Really! Wow I'm gonna be a dad!

loren- I'm gonna be a mom!

eddie- I love yyou

loren- I love you too!

loren and Eddie decided to tell they're parents the great news but they wanted to make sure she was really pregnet so they went to the doctor.

doctor- okay loren land Eddie congradulations your pregnet!

loren and Eddie doesn't say anything they just stared at each other and smiled.

max- hey Ed and loren!

eddie and loren- hey!

nora- sI what happend that is so important?

eddie- go head loren tell them!

loren- okay we you guys are gonna be grandparents!

max- omg guys that's so exciting I'm so happy for you guys!

nora- yeh honey I'm so HAPPPY for you guys and I'm gonna be a grandma!

person- WHAT YOUR PREGENT?

Okay guys tomorrow's my last soccer game for the season so ima write more for u guys!


End file.
